Asha Greyjoy
Asha Greyjoy is the daughter of Balon, and Alannys Greyjoy making her a member of House Greyjoy. Asha Greyjoy has three siblings in the form of Theon, Rodrik, and Maron Greyjoy of which Theon was captured by Lucerne early in life and has spent his entire life with House Starke, her brother Rodrik was a valiant warrior for House Greyjoy but was killed defending Vandros from a suprise assault from Pontus, her final brother Maron is in command of a fleet of some twelve ships that he uses to raid the coastlines northeast of the Iron Islands. Asha has never married nor had any kind of romantic relationship in her life outside of her using her body to get what she wants, of which has included menipulating her own brother into bed. Asha Greyjoy was born as the youngest of the children of Balon Greyjoy and in this way she grew up being the last in line, but also grew up very close to her father of whom she emulated as well as any of Balon's children would. When her brother Theon was captured by House Starke her stock rose in the house, and then years later it rose again when her brother Rodrik died leaving just her and Maron as the possible inheritors of the throne of the Iron Islands. Maron made it perfectly clear that he was a Ironborn thick and thin and wanted nothing to do with the politics of it so he too was passed over, and so at the time of the end of the Rise of Lucerne she is the heir to the throne of the Iron Islands. Her life would be torn asunder when she was sent to assist in Harrenhall, and while there she fought her hardest but it became clear they could not hold the city once House Strong, and Tarth aligned together. She would be in Harrenhall when she learned of the death of her father, and the capture of her brother Maron by her uncle Euron Greyjoy. Following the discovery of this she would make all haste out of Harrenall returning to the Iron Islands where she would take part in the Kingsmoote where she lost despite being extremely popular, and following this she fled to Old Wyke with her brothers wife Kristanna Greyjoy. Asha Greyjoy would be blackmailed into launching a sneak attack on Seagard after Euron Greyjoy now the Reaver King of the Iron Islands threatened to kill Maron unless she did what he wanted. She would take a significant portion of the ground forces of the Ironborn to Seagard, and using the massive element of stealth the attack was successful and she would capture the entire leadership of Seagard including its queen while also being able to put down rebellion through her assistence. In control of Seagard she was able ot kidnap dozens of heirs throughout the Kingdom through trickery, but the plan begin to fall apart after the Seatower fell to the betrothed of the queen in Harlan Wynch of whom warned the remaining nobles. Now discovered she would attempt to get assistence from the main force of the Ironborn, but received instead a letter from Euron Greyjoy's lackey in the fleet of whom then she would hear from her men would take control of the Iron Fleet and flee Seagard leaving Asha completely exposed in the city. Attempting to form a new fleet from the city itself she would construct several ships, but this would end with the arrival of a significant force of Lucernian ships outside of Seagard of whom blocked their escape. History Early History Asha Greyjoy was born as the youngest of the children of Balon Greyjoy and in this way she grew up being the last in line, but also grew up very close to her father of whom she emulated as well as any of Balon's children would. Rise When her brother Theon was captured by House Starke her stock rose in the house, and then years later it rose again when her brother Rodrik died leaving just her and Maron as the possible inheritors of the throne of the Iron Islands. Heir to the Iron Islands Maron made it perfectly clear that he was a Ironborn thick and thin and wanted nothing to do with the politics of it so he too was passed over meaning that Asha was the new heir to the Iron Islands. Westbridge See Also : Westbridge Family Members Balon Greyjoy2.jpg|Balon Greyjoy - Father|link=Balon Greyjoy House Greyjoy.jpg|Alanys Greyjoy - Mother|link=House Greyjoy Maron Greyjoy Cover.png|Maron Greyjoy - Brother|link=Maron Greyjoy Theon Greyjoy.png|Theon Greyjoy - Brother|link=Theon Greyjoy Kristanna Greyjoy Cover1.jpg|Kristanna Greyjoy - Stepsister|link=Kristanna Greyjoy Euron Greyjoy2.jpg|Euron Greyjoy - Uncle|link=Euron Greyjoy Victarion Greyjoy1.jpg|Victarion Greyjoy - Uncle|link=Victarion Greyjoy Relationships Main Article : Relationships of Asha Greyjoy Qarl Greymoot See Also : Qarl Greymoot Tristifer Botley See Also : Tristifer Botley Erik Ironmaker See Also : Erik Ironmaker Robert Strong See Also : Robert Strong POV Role Fires of Harrenhall See Also : Fires of Harrenhall Category:House Greyjoy Category:People Category:Human Category:Ironborn Category:POV Character Category:People of the Iron Islands